Not Applicable.
This invention relates to combined waterproofing sheet and protection course membranes and, more particularly, to combined subterranean waterproofing sheet and protection course membranes for sealing subterranean building foundations and methods of installation therefor.
It is common to construct both residential homes and commercial buildings with subterranean foundations, typically made from concrete, which may define basements. Utilization of basement space for storage, living quarters, offices, etc. requires that the foundation be essentially leak proof. Therefore, devices and methods for their use have been developed to prevent water from leaking through foundations and entering basements.
In residential applications, it is common to spray foundations with a tar like substance and back fill the foundations with dirt. The spray forms a coating on the foundation to help seal out water and water vapor. The coatings, however, have limited capabilities to prevent water from leaking into the basement. A more expensive and effective sealing technique utilizes membrane sheets which are adhered to the foundation. The membrane sheets bear some similarity to known waterproofing laminates that are used on roofs, such as the particular laminate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,775,567 to Harkness. The membrane of the Harkness patent has an adhesive layer of modified bitumen and an elastomeric sheet to form an effective water resistant barrier. Waterproof laminates bearing some similarity to Harkness are, however, subject to compromise by cuts and especially punctures, and if the waterproofing sheet is punctured, it will not prevent water penetration. Therefore, before the structure is back filled with dirt, a protective sheet is held or attached over the waterproof laminate to prevent damage to the waterproof laminate during back fill. This requires that two separate sheets be applied in two separate steps, and thus, it is a labor intensive process.
A method for sealing a surface which results in a waterproof covering membrane is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,058 to K-Gall. In the K-Gall patent, a coating is applied to the structure, a textile layer is laid on the coating, and a second coating is applied over the textile layer. Thus, the K-Gall patent discloses a labor intensive installation process requiring three separate steps.
Water resistant membranes have been used in various applications including roofing, as taught by U.S. Pat. No. 4,420,524 to Gorgati, to prevent water from leaking into buildings. The membrane disclosed by the Gorgati patent has a reinforcing layer and an adhesive to attach the membrane. However, such membranes have not been used in subterranean applications because they do not provide the required resistance to water penetration. The membrane of the Gorgati patent, for example, does not provide a water resistant film.
Thus, reduction in the required labor to install water resistant membranes on subterranean foundations is an important feature in reducing the cost of installing the membranes.
One object of the invention is to provide a novel combined waterproofing sheet and protection course membrane for protecting a surface from water penetration. The membrane has a water resistant film and a protective layer. The protective layer is positioned relative to the film to protect the film from damage. Being resistant to both water penetration and puncture, the membrane is especially suited for use in sealing subterranean foundations against water penetration. In a preferred embodiment, a self-adhesive layer is adhered to the water resistant film to speed installation, and a release liner covers a free adhesive side of the adhesive layer to protect it prior to installation.
The invention is further directed to a novel method for sealing a subterranean foundation in preparation for back filling. A combined waterproofing sheet and protection course membrane is provided with a self-adhesive layer, and the self-adhesive layer is adhered to the foundation. Thus, the membrane is installed and the foundation sealed with a single step. If multiple membranes are required, they are overlapped in the vertical or horizontal directions.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved water resistant membrane for subterranean foundations with both a water resistant film and a protective layer.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved water resistant membrane with a water resistant film, a protective layer, and a self-adhesive layer for reduced labor and installation cost.
A still further object is to provide an improved membrane capable of acting as a protective layer functioning as a channel for water flow to perimeter drains.